Angels
by PunkPrincess101
Summary: TrisBriar. Very sweet. Please R&R!


Angels  
  
I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Briar sighed. He couldn't help wondering what she was doing. Something about her made him think about her all the time. It was like she haunted him, she was always there, always in his mind. Her eyes, her hair, her smile.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
And do they know the places where we go  
  
When we're grey and old  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She had held on to him when he went after Rosethorn. Sandry had screamed for help, but she had been there. All three girls had held on to him, to his life. Sandry, Tris, Daja. They all cared about him. But did she know how much he cared about her?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Cos I have been told that salvation  
  
Lets their wings unfold  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She always looked so beautiful. Her clothes weren't wonderful, and most people considered her ugly and fat, but Briar felt that her beauty showed in what she did. If she was reading or weaving with Sandry, talking with Niko, she looked beautiful. Holding that waterspout at their first trip to market together, fighting pirates, Briar had begun to realise how intelligent and brave she was.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He'd thought he'd loved Flick. But she had died. He had never felt strongly for Evvy. But she was something else. He couldn't stand to be away from her, even for a day. He hid it well, but to him, she was perfect. She was an angel.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She taught him to read. He taught her to fight. She helped him take care of the plants. He taught her to pick locks. They worked well together. Different backgrounds, similar lives. He hadn't really had a family. Hers had never cared. They used to fight, but she had protected him when he stole his shakkan, and he thought he'd seen her looking at him differently to the others.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Briar ran his hand through his black hair. There was no point sitting here thinking about her. Rosethorn knew something was wrong, Daja always asked him if he was ok, and Sandry and Lark kept looking at him in that way that almost said 'we know what's going on'. He had to say something to her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
And my pain walks down a one-way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He found her on the roof, absorbed in yet another book. He clambered up next to her. She already knew he was there, and that there was something going on. "Hello Briar. What's wrong?" Briar rubbed the back of his neck. It was now or never. "Um . Tris . I was just thinking . er . well ." Briar stopped, shocked. He was stammering. There was no way he could go through with this. "Briar," Tris leaned forward, shifting her hand to support her weight. "Are you ok?" Briar couldn't help noticing how close together they were now. Without thinking, he covered her hand with his. Tris was surprised, but she didn't pull away. Briar wasn't even thinking now. He leaned towards her, and she moved closer to him. In a moment they were kissing. Briar's hands slipped round her waist, pulling her closer. She didn't pull away. They never wanted it to end. They pulled apart. Briar's eyes were shining slightly, and Tris realised that he was almost crying. Crying with joy. "I love you, Tris."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
~ ~ ~ 


End file.
